1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for latching window sash structures and especially to such devices which permit the easy removal of such sashes for cleaning and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The common problem with known type devices for positively retaining storm window sashes and the like within their respective guide channels is that normally a user of the window, when attempting to remove the window sash from the window channels in which they are designed to move up and down therewithin, generally must compress a plurality of bias spring structures to a flattened position in order to remove the window sash. To flatten all such springs simultaneously is sometimes quite difficult to accomplish. Thus the removal of the window sash, which should be a simple procedure, is often more difficult than expected.
Another problem with known devices for latching and retaining storm sashes and the like within their respective channels is that the mechanism is unduly complicated and expensive. While a positive latch locking mechanism is highly desirable, either high expense or complicated structure often deter the use thereof.
Another problem with known type devices for permitting removal of storm window sashes and the like is that often times they are not positive in action, and therefore fail to operate in the intended manner.
None of the known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.